I'll Protect You From The Zombies
by Tahnee May
Summary: Nadia is scared of what might happenand Peter is there to comfort her. A Peter and Nadia One Shot. Set in 1x10 after The Messengers return from saving Joshua.


Peter, Vera, Koa, Josh, Raul and Erin walked through the front door of the house they were staying in.

"You're back!" Nadia exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and running over to the group with open arms. It looked as though she were running to hug Raul, and he extended his arms, ready to embrace her, but she ran straight past him, and into the arms of Peter. Raul was confused, but it wasn't the strangest ting they'd seen that night, so he shook it off.

"I was so worried about you." Nadia said, pulling away from her hug with Peter. "About all of you. What happened?"

"Rose happened." Raul sighed.

"So, what Eliza said was true?

Peter nodded.

"Who's Eliza?" Vera asked.

The Lady who talked to me in the library." Peter said.

"Wait, she was here? What did she want? Raul asked.

"Guys, it's late, why don't we just talk about this in the morning, okay?" Erin sighed.

"Erin's right. We all need to get some sleep." Raul said. "Good night." He turned and walked down the hall. The rest of the gang followed to they're rooms. Peter stopped when he saw Nadia walk back towards the couch. He walked over to her.

"Not tired?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Me neither."

They were silent for a few seconds. Peter was awkwardly standing in front of where Nadia was sitting on the couch.

"Well, I should probably try and sleep." He said, beginning to walk away, mentally slapping himself for not sitting down next to the gorgeous girl who had kissed him earlier.

He had only taken half a step when Nadia grabbed his arm. "Wait."

He looked back at her.

"Will you sit with me for a bit?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah. Of course." He sat down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit shaky. It's stupid, I know."

"Why would you think that?"

"I'm not a messenger. Nothing bad is destined to happen to me. If you're not scared, then why am I?" Nadia almost had tears in her eyes.

"Look. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared, but I was chosen to be a messenger for a reason, so obviously someone thinks I'm good for something, and I don't think I should be terrified of helping to save the world."

"But I don't want you to die." A single tear fell from Nadia's eye this time.

"Well, I don't particularly want to die, so I'm gonna try my hardest not too."

That made Nadia smile.

"So, are we gonna talk about what happened before?" Peter asked. "Between you and me, I mean. Like, I know that you were upset and if the kiss was just a spur of the moment thing, then that's cool, I mean I-"

Nadia cut Peter off with a kiss.

"You talk way too much." She said, pulling away from him.

"I actually don't." He said and they both laughed. "But seriously, I like you. A lot."

"Well, that's good, because I like you too." Nadia smiled.

Peter smiled back at her. "Come here, he said, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. She rested her head and closed her eyes. Peter stroked Nadia's arm a few times before bringing his hand to tangle in her hair.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Peter realised Nadia had fallen asleep.

"Hey, Nadia." Peter whispered, lightly shaking her.

"Hmm."

"You should go to bed, get some proper sleep."

Nadia opened her eyes and sighed. "Yeah. I guess you're right." She sat up and got off the couch. Peter did the same. They both walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Nadia's room.

"Well, good night." Peter said and began to walk away.

"Peter wait." Nadia said.

Peter walked back and stood in front of Nadia. "What's up?"

"I, uh- I kinda don't wanna be alone tonight. Would you maybe stay in here with me?"

Peter smiled. "Of course." He walked into her room and she shut the door behind him. He sat on the floor and took his shoes off.

"What are you doing?" Nadia asked.

"Taking my shoes off." Peter said, raising an eyebrow.

"I can see that, why are you doing it on the floor?"

Peter looked confused.

"You honestly think I would ask you to give up your bed so you can sleep on the floor? I mean, it's sweet that you would do that, but you don't have to." Nadia said, moving over in her bed to make room for Peter.

"Are you sure?

Nadia smiled and nodded. "Yeah, who else is gonna protect you from the zombies?"

"Still not funny." Peter said, getting into Nadia's bed."

"It's a little funny." She laughed. Peter couldn't help but laugh back.

Nadia turned off her lamp and moved close to Peter, he wrapped his arm around her as they slowly drifted to sleep.  
_

The morning sun woke Nadia. She smiled as she remembered the events that occurred between her and Peter. She turned around carefully and smiled at the sight of his sleeping face. His hair was pushed to the side, his mouth was slightly open and his eyes were slightly crinkled. She held back a small laugh and kissed him lightly.

"Good morning to you too." Peter smiled. Nadia laughed. "How are you?" He asked, lifting his hand to push her fallen hair behind her ear.

"I'm good." She said.

"Me too."  
_

Peter and Nadia were sitting at the table with Erin and Amy when everyone else walked in.

"So, we're going to California." Raul said.

"When?" Erin asked.

"Now." Vera said. "Koa's trying to swipe tickets from the station now, the next train leaves in an hour, so we have to leave now."

"We're going to California!" Amy exclaimed.

"Sorry Princess, we need you here." Raul said.

Amy pouted.

"Hey, you get to hang out with me, we'll have heaps of fun." Nadia said.

"Okay." Amy smiled.

Erin gave Amy a hug and kissed her head. "We'll be back before you know it, okay baby?"

"Okay." She grinned even bigger

"Come on guys, we gotta go." Joshua said.

The messengers left the house, except for Peter. "I'll be there in two seconds guys." He called out. "Hey, Amy, come here." He said, kneeling down to her height. "I need you to do something for me." He whispered.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"I need you to take care of Nadia for me." He said.

"You like her, don't you?" Amy smiled.

"I do. A lot. So, do you think you can keep her in one piece for me?"

"I promise."

"Thanks Amy." Peter hugged her. He then stood up, and left with the others.


End file.
